


Pretty Handsome Awkward

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captivity, Creepy Fluff, Dark, Darkfic, Don't copy to another site, Dry Humping, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Heavy Angst, Manipulative Relationship, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obsession, Omega Ben Solo, Possible non-con, References to Knotting, Rey is 17, Slavery, Virgin Ben Solo, Weird Biology, rape mention, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Омеги, подобные Бену, считались в обществе изгоями, но однажды он решил поучаствовать в правительственной программе по подбору нетрадиционных пар...





	1. Your dream vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Handsome Awkward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380757) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> Вдохновлено «Desperate Times» от kylosbrickhousebody.
> 
> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Вить гнездышко — пожалуй, это было то, что Бен любил в жизни омеги, но по большей части — он ненавидел ее всей душой.

Во-первых, это было унизительно. Его член выглядел так, словно был пришельцем со страниц научно-фантастических романов, по-хорошему не влезая ни в одну женщину — кроме, разумеется, женщин-альф. А их найти было ой как непросто. Еще он источал мягкий цветочный аромат (фрезии, как ему говорили), и это вызывало массу грязных шуточек в его адрес со стороны альф-мужчин.

Однако порой, наедине с собой, дома, занимаясь переустройством гнездышка в гардеробе, он упивался этим чувством. Пусть и на краткий миг — пока, опомнившись, не шел смотреть порно и дрочить до упаду, чтобы отключиться в луже смазки и спермы.

Это было ужасно на самом деле. Лишь другая омега способна была понять его мучения, и только альфа могла облегчить его страдания. Но альфы были в дефиците, беты и омеги превзошли их числом, не позволяя править балом — так, как раньше. Альфы дичали, пытались роптать, претендуя на пару, которая без проблем могла принимать таблетки и избегать течки.

А затем начались государственные программы.

— Претендовать на альфу-сучку? Кому в здравом уме это надо?

Бен поднял взгляд от клавиатуры, посмотрев на коллегу, По Дэмерона, ухмыляющегося над какой-то статьей. Вводить данные было смертельно скучно, но это лучшая работа, которую смог найти Бен.

По провел руками по лицу, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

— Ты вообще можешь представить, что кому-то придет в голову взять себе злобную альфу-сучку? О боже!.. — Он отшвырнул журнал и потряс головой. — Дерьмо для извращенцев! Я бы сразу предложил собрать где-нибудь этих уродок и устроить им хорошенькую взбучку! То же самое с парнями-омегами!

По был альфой и, естественно, любил это демонстрировать. Он жил с самкой по имени Кайдел, которая сейчас была беременна их третьим котенком — эта парочка плодилась с кроличьей скоростью.

Бен проглотил свою гордость.

— Да, ты совершенно прав. Они… Они их там что, отдают или?..

— Платишь деньги и получаешь подарок от Большого Брата! Фу, мерзость какая! Позволять альфе себя _кусать_!

Черт!.. Бен до конца рабочего дня делал вид, что услышанное его не интересует, хотя от нахлынувших мыслей кружилась голова.

Вернувшись домой, он полез в интернет. Да, это действительно была государственная программа, разработанная, чтобы девианты, вроде него, поменьше слонялись, не зная, куда приткнуться. Он прикусил щеку, прокручивая прилагавшийся список требований: благоустроенный дом, стабильный доход, психологический тест… и номинальный сбор в тысячу долларов. Медстраховку для нее субсидировало правительство.

Целых полночи Бен взволнованно расхаживал по гостиной. У него имелась небольшая заначка, но это был запас на черный день, на случай, если он лишится работы. Его же засмеют, если кто-нибудь узнает…

Но зато он получал шанс встретиться с _альфой_  — той самой, которую можно по-настоящему трахнуть. У него никогда не было секса из-за «шпор»: проклятых отростков телесного цвета, торчащих у основания члена и вокруг головки. Они помогали держать альфа-партнершу под контролем.

Бен грыз ногти, вздрагивая от предвкушения _покорять_ … По Дэмерон никогда никого не _покорял_. Кайдел сама с разбегу прыгнула ему на член. А подмять под себя дикое сильное существо будет по-настоящему круто.

… _И вить с ней теплое уютное гнездышко._

Бен отмахнулся от шепота низменных инстинктов и решил попробовать.

***

Потребовалась неделя, чтобы собрать нужную сумму. Он даже позвонил матери, и она с раздраженным вздохом одолжила ему пару сотен. Еще несколько дней он собирал бутылки и брал пару дополнительных смен. Кровь омеги ликующе пела в его венах. _Альфа_ …

Назначив дату встречи онлайн, он сходил в банк за чеком. И весь трясся во время короткой прогулки от банка до изолятора, где его ждала будущая суженая. Кажется, вот оно. Наверное.

Его сердце бешено забилось при виде зловещего здания с затемненными окнами. На улице было холодно, шел легкий снег. Рождество было не за горами, так что в этом году придется устраивать ужин на двоих, а не сидеть в гордом одиночестве. А вдруг она верующая? Капризная в еде? Сколько ей лет?

Женщина с короткими светлыми волосами открыла дверь на звонок и представилась Фазмой. Она была такой высокой… Но тут до ноздрей Бена донесся отчетливый запах альфы, он почуял его прежде, чем осознал этот факт. Он изумленно распахнул глаза, но Фазма с улыбкой помахала рукой у него перед носом.

— Не волнуйтесь, — успокоила она. — Ваша реакция совершенно нормальна.

Закрыв дверь, она защелкнула ее на замок.

— Домашней проверки не будет, моего опыта хватит, чтобы ручаться за ваш психологический тест. Вы когда-нибудь были с альфой прежде?

— Нет, — промямлил он.

— Хм. Что ж. Альфа-самки _не_ любят, когда их держат в клетках. Им нравится проявлять независимость. Я уверена, вы, разумеется, в курсе, для чего нужны «шпоры».

Бен лаконично кивнул. Зал ожидания выглядел тесноватым, да и пахло там плесенью — не самое хорошее место для альфы. Отдав Фазме чек, он последовал за ней по длинному коридору к другой двери. Здесь уже все было белым.

— Кроме того, не стоит считать это _изнасилованием_. Им нравятся, когда их загоняют в угол — для них это доказательство силы. Если вы поймаете ее, то получите «приз». Эти отношения несколько отличаются от того, что происходит в традиционных парах, но я не хочу, чтобы вы попусту беспокоились, накручивая себя по этому поводу.

Он поморщился.

— Я… Мне не хочется принуждать ее к чему-то. Она сама придет ко мне, когда посчитает нужным.

Фазма остановилась перед стальной дверью и засмеялась.

— Тогда вам придется ждать вечность.

Дверь распахнулась со зловещим скрежетом. Бен заглянул внутрь, нервно теребя руки, и тут его сердце замерло.

Там была девушка — сидела, забившись в угол, на какой-то койке, ее тощая фигурка прижималась к стене. Было слышно, как она тяжело дышит, дрожа под тонким одеялом, но, как только раздался посторонний звук, она быстро встрепенулась.

Ее спутанные каштановые волосы спадали на плечи, а карие глаза буквально пронзили темноту, уставившись на Бена. Она как-то одурманенно кривила губы, судя по всему, находясь под действием какого-то лекарства. И, словно вмиг лишившись сил, сползла на локоть и рухнула на койку.

Бен в ужасе вытаращился на это зрелище.

— Какого… Какого хрена? — попятился он. — Что с ней?!

— Рей долгое время обитала на улицах. Ей понадобится определенный срок, чтобы прийти в себя, — совершенно безразлично сообщила Фазма. — Она умеет говорить, но тем не менее с этим у нее проблемы. В любом случае она — ваша.

— Что?! Сколько ей лет?!

— Хм… семнадцать?

Бен замотал головой.

— На такое я не подписывался! Я не могу заботиться о… Господи, взгляните, какая она тощая!

— Она восстановится. Если желаете, я могу урезать дозировку ее препаратов, чтобы вы могли дать ей шанс.

Он чувствовал, что его вот-вот стошнит, и попробовал отступить дальше, намереваясь бежать прочь отсюда и никогда не возвращаться, но перед глазами стояло дрожащее тощее тельце. _Семнадцать_. А ему, мать вашу, тридцать! Она же возненавидит его!

Но ее вкус будоражил вкусовые рецепторы языка терпким горьким ароматом, и Бен не мог заставить себя уйти… Он не уйдет.

Фазма вошла в камеру и что-то ввела Рей, отчего та окончательно обмякла, жалобно поскуливая. Бен с величайшей осторожностью поднял ее, рискнув потереться носом у нее под подбородком, жадный до малейшего _намека_ на альфу — и забрал свое приобретение. Она была в его руках! Настоящая! Хоть и под действием сильных транквилизаторов. От ее близости сердце билось чаще, и теперь это хрупкое существо казалось бременем, которое он взвалил на себя с превеликой радостью.

Администратор снабдила его пакетом с различными медикаментами, заодно дав ему на подпись несколько бумаг. Рей тихо посапывала у него на коленях, и Бен, не удержавшись, заворковал над ней. Он не делал подобного _много лет_ , и когда она мило заурчала в ответ, он прослезился.

— Если у вас возникнут проблемы с тем, чтобы заставить ее вас укусить, мы можем предложить надежное место, чтобы вызвать течку и гон. — Фазма вручила Бену копии документов. — Вам следует подтвердить узы в течение месяца. Не спускайте с нее глаз. Она может воспользоваться послаблением и сбежать.

Он повел плечами, снимая пальто, чтобы тщательно укутать в него Рей, и спрятать ее ножки в свои, такие большие, перчатки. Она вздохнула, что-то невнятно бормоча, и Бен, бережно прижав ее к себе, направился домой. С неба непрерывно сыпал мелкий снег.

— Я не буду тебя принуждать, — нежно прошептал Бен ей в макушку. — Обещаю тебе.

Она сонно заворчала, и он обнял ее крепче.


	2. Small hostage refuge

Лампочка включилась, осветив сумрачное жилище Бена, когда он переступил порог с Рей на руках. Внезапно он испугался, что драгоценная ноша может исчезнуть, испариться, как сон — стоит только разжать руки. Лишь закрыв дверь и заперевшись на все замки, Бен немного пришел в себя — мир перестал казаться огромным и необъятным.

Рей заворчала. Бен убрал пакет с лекарствами и документами и осторожно опустился на потертый футон в гостиной. День выдался непогожий, было холодно и тихо, с улицы доносится приглушенный шум машин.

Бен прижимал Рей к себе, подсунув локоть ей под шею. Она крепко спала, дыхание было еле слышно, брови подергивались, и по телу Бена прошла дрожь удовольствия. Он благоговейно погладил подбородок Рей. Альфа. И такая хрупкая при этом — так нуждается в его помощи.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — прошептал Бен и бережно отвел растрепанные волосы с ее лица. — Можешь мне доверять.

Дай бог, так все и будет. Она должна ему довериться.

_И уж лучше ей оправдать его ожидания._

Позвонила мама, справилась о Рей, и Бен отправил ей фотографию — мать, разумеется, пришла в восторг. Даже предложила прислать фирменный суп от личного шеф-повара, чтобы «подкормить» приобретение. Бен пробормотал что-то невнятное в знак согласия, не сводя глаз с Рей, по-прежнему сидя на футоне. Как он мог смотреть на что-либо кроме нее?..

— Не забудь показать ее врачу. Я пришлю своего хорошего знакомого, если желаешь, — Лея сделала паузу. — Надо убедиться, что она здорова… и фертильна.

— Ей _семнадцать_. Я отвезу ее к стоматологу и прочим специалистам сам, меня не волнует… это.

— Прекрасно, пусть твоя бедная старая мать страдает без внуков очередной бесполезный год.

— Пока, мам.

Бен прервал звонок, прежде чем она успела разойтись. Швырнул трубку на кофейный столик, и Рей сонно забормотала, вздрогнув от шума. У него, конечно, оставались таблетки, чтобы держать ее в отключке, пока он все не подготовит, но… все будет хорошо. Бену не хотелось пичкать ее подобными лекарствами без особой необходимости.

Когда он решился встать, уже стемнело. С величайшей осторожностью он отнес Рей в спальню, недовольно поморщившись виде собственной разбросанной одежды и старых пакетов от чипсов на полу. Рей это не понравится. Она непременно сбежит, когда увидит, что ее самец — конченый неряха.

Бен растянул губы в улыбке. _Самец_.

Действие препарата подошло к концу. Феромоны Рей заполнили гнездо, как только Бен забрался туда на коленях вместе с ней. От нее пахло резко и свежо, запахом цитрусовых, с горькими нотками земли — Бен в жизни не нюхал ничего подобного. Раньше он улавливал лишь запахи альфа-самцов, но то было совсем другое.

Вздрагивая, он устроил Рей в уголке. Несмотря на свои супрессанты, Бен не смог устоять перед желанием немного прибраться — просто чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что все в порядке. Облизав губы, он положил подушки под голову Рей, то и дело дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до ее щеки. Еще никогда он не был так близок к альфе — и этот запах покалывал вкусовые рецепторы.

Он укрыл Рей одеялом, голова закружилась, Беном овладела нервозность. Может, стоило прекратить прием супрессантов? Наверное, стоило! Вдруг ей не понравится его нынешний запах? Мысль о том, что она его отвергнет, была… была…

— Нет, — пробормотал Бен. И затрясся, чувствуя, как на коже выступает холодный пот. Достаточно ли хорошо для нее гнездо? Что, если она решит уйти? Что, если она не примет его?

Он не желал рисковать и вновь оказаться один. Надо пойти и приготовить ужин, или разобрать лекарства, или придумать, как пресечь ее побег, но вместо всего этого Бен забрался к ней под одеяло. Там было тепло и безопасно, и он мог убедиться, что…

Карие глаза Рей открылись.

Воздух прорезало глухое шипение, а затем она завопила, вскинув костлявые кулачки и замолотив по нему. Бен вскрикнул — Рей напрыгнула на него — и перехватил ее запястья, когда тонкие маленькие пальчики стиснули его горло. Скаля зубы, она сжимала его шею, с явной готовностью убивать… хотя до сих пор величайшим страхом Бена было то, что Рей банально разочаруется в нем и его доме.

— Черт… Прости! — Бен оторвал от себя ее руки, и Рей потрясенно выпучила глаза. Он сел, оттолкнув ее, и она часто заморгала. — У меня такого раньше не было, поэтому мне жаль, если получилось не очень, и ты…

Рей щелкнула зубами в дюйме от его носа. Тощие ручки дернулись в его захвате, и вопли сменились раздраженным рычанием, напомнившим Бену взбешенную чихуахуа. Он придавил Рей к полу, встав для надежности между ее бедрами и заведя ее руки над головой. Но это нисколько не помешало Рей брыкаться.

Он не желал навредить ей! На ней почти не было одежды, и Бен видел, какая она тощая под его пальто, под своим ветхим тряпьем — она была совсем хрупкой! Ребра вырисовывались под загорелой кожей, обветренной и загрубевшей от жизни на улице, и он всерьез забеспокоился, что она случайно поранится, если продолжит бессмысленное сопротивление.

Рей снова угрожающе клацнула челюстями и напугала его так, что он от неожиданности ослабил хватку. Она гибко перевернулась, оседлав его, заставив упереться коленом в дверь. Он скривился, пытаясь сладить с ее руками — Рей норовила исцарапать ему лицо.

— Я не хочу тебе навредить! — Ему удалось наконец ухватить ее запястья одной рукой. — Позволь поправить гнездо и загладить мою вину… Мне жаль, что гнездо неправильное и тебе не понравилось.

Рей укусила его за руку.

Бен взвыл и прижал к груди пульсирующий болью большой палец — Рей, воспользовавшись этим, выкатилась из шкафа. Быстро поползла по полу, стряхивая с плеч чужое пальто и с ног — перчатки, и устремилась к двери.

Сердце Бена пропустило удар. Нет, больше он не останется один! _Не дай ей уйти!_

Свет, казалось, покидал его жилище вместе с убегающей Рей, но Бену удалось поймать ее за талию в гостиной. Он прижал ее к себе, бросив взгляд в сторону пакета с лекарствами на кухне, но мысль о том, чтобы накачать Рей до беспамятства, вызывала у него тошноту. Рей снова принялась визжать — и он вспомнил о бедных соседях.

— Черт, — выплюнул Бен, подтаскивая ее к футону. — Хватит… ты можешь принять душ, а я… я пока приготовлю ужин!

Крик мгновенно утих.

Рей извернулась в его руках и, сузив глаза, посмотрела на него. Сглотнув комок в горле, он судорожно кивнул, довольный тем не менее, что нашел, чем ее заинтересовать. Рей продолжала с подозрением прищуриваться, что было естественно: она пока не доверяла ему, но омега в его душе мечтал изменить это — и лучше начать прямо сейчас!

— Да, все, что захочешь. У меня есть паста и все такое. Рыба, — Бен неохотно разжал руки и с еще большей неохотой сделал шаг назад. — Ты можешь выбрать.

Рей переступила с ноги на ногу, и половицы заскрипели. Она была худой, но не хилой: ноги были жилистыми, и Бен уже убедился на собственном опыте, какая она сильная. И, пожалуй, это было самое парадоксальное, разочаровывающее и возбуждающее существо, какое он когда-либо видел.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Бен заставил себя не пялиться на ее истрепанную одежду. Розовая футболка и клетчатые зеленые шорты. Она напоминала фруктовое мороженое.

Рей продолжалась мерить его взглядом, даже когда прошлепала мимо него босиком прямо к холодильнику. Альфа-самки, как изгои общества, жили небольшими группами, наподобие амазонок, и не любили, когда их тащили обратно в отвергнувший их социум. Рей умела разговаривать, но Бен знал — благодаря долгим часам, проведенным за штудированием статей — что, скорее всего, она не станет этого делать. Но она хотя бы… успокоилась?..

Он уселся за маленький кухонный стол, наблюдая, как она роется в холодильнике. Ни у нее, ни у него не было стабильного места в обществе, но жизнь омега-самца немного проще: легче прятаться, легче добиться того, чтобы тебя хоть как-то приняли. Альфам же практически невозможно укрыться от чужих глаз.

Рей разорвала пакет с замороженными овощами, и горошины рассыпались по полу, закатываясь под плиту и в трещины, откуда Бену их ни за что не достать. Он опустился на колени, заглядывая под стол, наблюдая, как она подбирает еду. Надо было готовиться тщательнее! Как обычно, он не в состоянии сделать что-то толковое и…

— Это.

Бен вскинул голову при звуке ее голоса и увидел, как она бросает на столешницу пакет с замороженной пикшей. Рей выжидательно подняла брови и полезла на стойку, явно намереваясь добраться до верхних шкафчиков. Вскочив на ноги, Бен взялся за работу.

Приятно чувствовать себя нужным. Он зажег духовку и принялся готовить, то и дело морщась, прислушиваясь к тому, как Рей разносит кухню, запихивает хлопья для завтрака в рот и укладывается на столешницу, чтобы попить из крана. Больше она не заговаривала, но Бен дал себе слово не давить на нее.

Сейчас они вместе. Пока все хорошо.

Она села за стол, заметив, что рыба готова, и набросилась на еду, хотя та была еще горячей. Каждый раз, кусая и обжигая рот, Рей рычала, но через несколько секунд пробовала снова. Бен изучал содержимое полученного в центре пакета, изо всех сил стараясь не беспокоить ее.

В пакете лежали обычные супрессанты, точно такие же, как принимал он сам, и несколько незнакомых банок. Были и те, которые требовалось вводить с помощью шприца. Он никогда не делал инъекций… придется колоть ее?..

Он полез в гугл, собираясь разузнать больше о банках с незнакомыми этикетками. И нахмурился, глядя на Рей. Пожалуй, в центре ему выдали явно избыточное количество лекарств — для такой худенькой девушки.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он, стараясь не выглядеть навязчивым.

Рей заворчала. Ну, хоть это хорошо.

— Я могу включить душ. Или наполнить ванну. — Позвякивая банками, он завязал пакет. — Еще нужно купить тебе одежду.

Она не ответила. Бен спрятал лекарства повыше в шкаф, а когда обернулся, Рей была уже на полпути к спальне. Он пошел за ней, как привязанный, но заставил себя держать дистанцию.

Оказавшись в спальне, Рей начала рывками выдвигать ящики комода, бесцеремонно роясь в них, пока не выудила футболку и шорты. Бен быстро посторонился, когда Рей с самодовольным видом направилась к ванной — она только скривила губы, глянув на него.

Дверь захлопнулась.

Черт подери! Он потер грудь и лишь потом бросился к гнезду, чтобы привести его в порядок, в надежде угодить ей на этот раз. Вдруг ей захочется остаться там после душа? Может, подстилка жестковата?.. Ему казалось, что там удобно, но это ему, и он — и только он — был тем, кто во всем напортачил!

_Не дай ей сбежать._

Бен замер. Это эхо, неясный шепот инстинктов, которые он старательно подавлял супрессантами. Эхо заставило его взгляд скользнуть вдоль гардероба, по стене, заронило в его голову непрошеную мысль.

Можно просверлить стену и вставить туда цепи — _раз она не желает знакомиться по-хорошему_.

— Нет, — потряс головой Бен, попятившись из гнезда. — Все будет хорошо. Никогда такого не сделаю…

Но идея искушала. Лучше всего игнорировать такие мысли и не забывать, что Рей семнадцать, она напугана, а ему надлежит набраться терпения. Он со всем справится. Терпение присуще всем омегам. Как пить дать, По не проявляет и сотой доли такого терпения со своей самкой.

Бен ждал Рей у двери ванной — сначала расхаживал, затем начал грызть ногти, а потом взъерошил волосы. Следовало бы прибраться в спальне, но мешали опасения, что она улизнет, стоит ему отвернуться. Рей ловкая. И умеет передвигаться тихо.

Прищурившись, Бен уставился в никуда. Еще оставалась работа — из-за которой неизбежно придется прервать их совместное времяпрепровождение. Рей останется без присмотра. Необходимо купить видеоняню, чтобы следить за ней, слышать ее! Интересно, это устройство можно подключить к мобильному телефону? Бен никогда не пользовался дерьмом вроде соцсетей, но теперь пожалел об этом. Он бы заспамил весь фейсбук фотографиями Рей.

— Следовало просто уйти, — забормотал он. — Остаться дома. Она слишком тощая. — Он укусил палец слишком сильно, и из-под ногтя пошла кровь. — Надо было… бежать.

Шум воды прекратился. Рей помылась. Не успел Бен опомниться, как дверь распахнулась.

Рей вышла из ванной — ее волосы были обвязаны полотенцем, — а из двери валил пар. Она шагнула прямо к нему, и Бен ударился спиной о стену, когда Рей приподнялась на цыпочки и заглянула ему в глаза. Его одежда была ей велика, смотрелась нелепо, но как же невыразимо приятно было видеть Рей такой. Чувствовать на ней свой запах.

Рей тихонько рыкнула, предупреждая, чтобы Бен не рыпался, и уткнулась носом ему под челюсть. Жест возмутительно неприличный, но Бен смиренно позволил ей принюхаться. Его сердце бешено колотилось. Почему-то от Рей стало пахнуть еще лучше — мылом, свежестью и цветами, как от него!

Ее язычок лизнул кожу над железой. Она слегка надавила, чем вызвала у Бена тихий стон. Похоже на дикое желание почесаться, только мучающее тебя много-много лет… И это она всего-навсего принюхалась! Что же ожидает его потом?

Его тело отозвалось, восприимчивое к незнакомому присутствию альфа-женщины. Возбуждающее покалывание пробежало по позвоночнику прямо к члену, и Бен громко застонал, выгибая шею, чтобы дать Рей больше пространства. Она, словно не замечая этого, чуть придвинулась, издав тихое любопытное мяуканье.

Бен опустил руку ей на талию.

— Боже… — Он притянул ее худенькое тело к себе, изнемогая от желания, которое слишком долго сидело взаперти и теперь охватило его полностью, до глубины души. — Пожалуйста, просто… просто позволь мне…

Рей проворно вывернулась, но он успел схватить ее за руку. Она в очередной раз зашипела, и Бен быстро разжал пальцы, беспрерывно извиняясь, но момент был испорчен. Скаля зубы, она вылетела из спальни, сбросив по пути полотенце с волос, дав Бену возможность мельком полюбоваться тонкой кожей на затылке.

Сукин ты сын… Бен закрыл лицо руками и застонал. Да что ж такое.

Он раздраженно стукнул по стене и, надувшись, зашел в ванную, чтобы ликвидировать беспорядок. Но, к его удивлению, внутри царили порядок и аккуратность — Рей даже сложила полотенце, которым вытиралась. Густой пар висел в воздухе, словно пьянящий дурман — запах альфы, чистый и согревающий.

Бен заскрежетал зубами. Он подхватил рваные шорты Рей и осел на пол, прижимая их к носу. Член уже бессовестно тек, бугорки вдоль ствола набухли и готовы были лопнуть от подавлявших рассудок запахов. Он расстегнул джинсы, зажмурившись и вдыхая аромат Рей.

Не было смысла с этим бороться. В голове пронеслись сладкие воспоминания, и, в окружении этого запаха, Бен взялся за член, наглаживая, пока тот не стал болезненно твердым. Захныкав, Бен растер смазку по головке — не такую обильную, благодаря супрессантам, но достаточную, чтобы облегчить муку. Она сочилась, пока он не приноровился к нужному темпу, подергивая ногами на влажном полу.

Сжимая ствол, он медленно водил по нему, проходясь над упругими выпуклостями, которых обычно избегал. Они набухали, только когда начиналась течка, и обычно прикасаться к ним было неприятно… но теперь рядом находилась альфа, и Бен не сумел устоять перед искушением. Господи, до чего же хорошо!.. И теперь он не казался себе больным извращенцем.

— Господи, — выдохнул Бен, — господи…

_Навались на нее, укуси за шею. Вот ее единственное уязвимое место. Но это невозможно, если она будет мешать, но у тебя есть способ заставить ее оставаться на месте…_

Рука заскользила быстрее, липкая и теплая от смазки. Как тут удержаться… Наверное, понадобится всего пара толчков… Пара толчков, чтобы обрюхатить ее, засадить в нее котяток… Малышей! Их дети — человеческие _малыши_ , а он не чертов зверь, как и она!

Тогда она никуда не денется, и это самое главное. Ее тело сделает за нее всю работу. Если верить россказням, то чувствовать, как альфа сжимает твой член — самое восхитительное, что можно испытать. Получить контроль над этим диким могущественным существом, стать единственным, способным насытить ее…

Шпоры застыли, когда Бен приблизился к оргазму, бурное воображение подкинуло картинку — Рей на четвереньках перед ним. Прикусив губу, он подался бедрами во внезапной вспышке удовольствия и наклонился вперед.

Ухватившись за край ванны, Бен зажал шорты Рей между колен. Впервые за долгое время он открыто смотрел на свой член, задыхаясь и надрачивая, ведь теперь ему не было стыдно, как раньше. _Она_ этого хочет.

_Да, уж лучше бы ей хотеть._

— …Р-Рей… — простонал Бен, не думая ни о чем. Хотя это низко — и он надеялся, что она ничего не расслышала. Он содрогнулся, забрызгав густыми потеками спермы ее умилительные шорты и позволив себе тихий щебет, который обычно подавлял. — О боже… боже…

Он испытал нечто невероятное, и тело окутало сытое удовлетворение. Теперь ее шорты безвозвратно испорчены, пропитаны его спермой и смазкой. Теперь они принадлежат только ему.

Тяжело дыша, Бен прислонился к шкафчикам, грудь непрерывно вздымалась. Он сглотнул, улыбнулся, сдавленно засмеявшись, и положил липкую руку на колено. Черт, до чего же хорошо… Запахи, тепло, ее шорты….

Это «хорошо» напоминало недостающий кусочек головоломки, который он внезапно отыскал. Удивительно. Восхитительно.

Помыв руки, Бен шаткой походкой двинулся в спальню. Ему охватили сонливость и довольство, и он с некоторым разочарованием обнаружил, что Рей уже заняла его постель. Подвинув барахло на полу, Бен расстелил для себя возле кровати новое одеяло и простыню — надо быть рядом на случай, если он вдруг понадобится Рей.

Отчаянно хотелось еще немного полюбоваться на нее, но он слишком устал. Зевнув, Бен провалился в сон, не обращая внимания на громкий неприятный храп Рей.


	3. A work in progress

На следующее утро Бен проснулся от странного ощущения. Он сдвинул брови, со стоном поморгав от мягкого утреннего света, и протянул руку, чтобы поправить в штанах член. Обычное дело, утренний стояк, но вдруг пальцы коснулись чьей-то кожи.

Бен немедленно распахнул глаза.

Рей сидела, свесившись с края кровати, и поддевала носком ноги его член. С интересом наклонив голову набок, она хитро улыбнулась и снова подтолкнула его. Бен, шумно втянув воздух носом, отодвинулся.

— Черт… — он покраснел, заметив пятно на штанах. Эти сны… Какой позор. — Прости… Господи… Прости!

Она улыбнулась шире, обнажая зубы. Бен прочистил горло и неловко поднялся, чувствуя на себе ее взгляд.

Шмыгнув в ванную, он запер дверь. Видимо, все из-за ее феромонов, они спровоцировали его во сне… _кроме того_ , она действительно трогала его стояк. Какая неловкость… но бесцеремонное поведение типично для альф.

Бен прыгнул под душ, смывая пот и остатки сна — а потом решил позаботиться об оставшейся проблеме. Сглотнув, он покосился на дверь и приступил к делу, сжав напряженный ствол. Безумие… Зря он поддается на это, но…

Вода барабанила ему по спине, а он ласкал член, ежась от удовольствия. Запах Рей успел пропитать всю квартиру, и Бен порадовался, что сидит на супрессантах, иначе… иначе…

— Черт… — выдохнул он и оперся о стену, прижимаясь лбом к локтю. Тело бессовестно отзывалось на присутствие альфы, он был уже на грани, задевая набухшие шпоры… Рей в спальне, хрупкая и уязвимая. Можно придавить ее к полу. _Укусить_.

Но так неправильно. Это несправедливо! Ей нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к нему и полюбить.

Бен заработал рукой энергичнее, прислушиваясь к тихому скрипу кровати в спальне. Кажется, Рей сонно зевнула… но это лишь пуще его распалило. Он закатил глаза, чувствуя на пальцах выделившуюся смазку из шпор и головки, густую и липкую, готовую подмаслить альфу… _Рей, Рей, Рей_ …

Он выпятил губу. Подмять ее под себя, впиться в шею… Но сперва — почувствовать ее зубы на себе…

Сперма брызнула в кулак и закапала под ноги, стекая в слив. Бен ухватился зубами за предплечье, не давая себе стонать вслух и продолжая подергивать бедрами, пока не излился на плитку. Видеть столько блестящей мутной спермы было приятно — доказательство, что он абсолютно полноценный омега, что все у него в порядке.

Бен закончил с душем и переоделся в джинсы со свитером. Пока он мылся, Рей уже обустроилась, взгромоздившись на стойку, и поглощала хлопья прямо из коробки. При виде Бена она замерла, громко чавкая. На ней все еще была его одежда, видимо, Рей сочла ее удобной.

Она осваивалась, и это хорошо. Значит, она признала его квартиру своей территорией, и ей не понравится, если он начнет устанавливать правила.

— Прости, — выдавил Бен. — Сны видел странные. — Он нерешительно потоптался у футона. — …Мне надо идти на работу. Ты тут справишься без меня?

Рей не ответила. Продолжила демонстративно жевать.

Он нервно сжал руки.

— Мне бы не хотелось вернуться в пустую квартиру. Я не… не приказываю тебе. Но если не найду тебя… очень расстроюсь. Надеюсь, ты останешься.

Она подняла брови, но ничего не ответила. Бен кивнул, словно понимая, и, пройдя мимо нее, приступил к готовке. Он должен ей доверять. Иначе ничего у них не получится. Нельзя обращаться с ней как с пленницей.

Рей наблюдала за ним, потом принялась слоняться по кухне, хватать вещи и обнюхивать, пока снова не подошла за едой. Бена немного смущало то, как быстро она передвигалась, но он был более чем счастлив положить ей в тарелку порцию. Рядом он опустил несколько таблеток, молясь, чтобы все сделать правильно.

Но Рей смахнула их со стола. И Бен нахмурился, хоть и не решился шевелиться, пока она жадно поглощала омлет. Но ей нужно принять таблетки!

Бен прикусил щеку.

— Как насчет лекарств?

Рей с рыком оскалилась. Пожалуй, таблетки не стоили того, чтобы из-за них затевать потасовку. Не сегодня.

Собрав грязную посуду, Бен сложил ее в раковину. Сердце радостно стучало, он был доволен новой обстановкой в доме. Со средней школы он не заводил отношений с девушками, так что вполне справедливо было считать, что опыт ему в новинку. Его альфа все еще не убежала, а значит, он, похоже, хоть что-то сделал правильно.

Своим запахом она пометила всю квартиру. Бен поглядывал краем глаза, как Рей плюхается на футон, как с мурлыканьем выгибается на нем и усердно трется подбородком о спинку. Ее манеры казались диковатыми, но Бена это не волновало. Она — _его_ , и она помечает их дом. Она хочет быть здесь.

Он невольно улыбнулся и пошевелил губами, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Сегодня самый счастливый день в его жизни.

Хотя Рей по-прежнему не обращала на него особого внимания, Бен знал, что это временно. Она изучала новое место. Если Бен не впечатлит ее, она попросту уйдет. У омега-самок есть преимущество: агрессивные альфа-самцы готовы на все, чтобы получить желаемое, а вот альфа-женщины более независимы.

Бен кашлянул.

— Я вернусь домой около четырех. Мне нужно купить пару вещей, но… я буду дома.

— О’кей.

Его сердце на мгновение замерло. Это снова был ее голос, дарящий столь редкое удовольствие. Бен кивнул, не сводя с нее глаз, пока чистил зубы и собирался — до тех пор, пока не выскользнул в холодный коридор. Рей больше не смотрела в его сторону.

Душу разрывало волнением и страхом. Рей способна сбежать посреди дня — и что делать Бену, если это случится? По доброй воле Рей не вернется, она возненавидит его за то, что он запер ее в маленькой квартирке.

До работы оставалась пара кварталов, и всю дорогу Бен беспрерывно терзался по поводу Рей. Даже попытался найти подходящую видеоняню на «Амазоне» — такую, которая позволит охватить всю квартиру, давая возможность подключаться в любое время. Но вдруг ей все равно удастся улизнуть? Вдруг? _Ну, а вдруг_?

В старом здании, где располагался офис, было темно и душно. Бен грыз ногти, пока отмечался о времени прихода на работу, и рассеяно махал знакомым. Теперь у него была пара. Точнее, появится очень скоро.

Рей будет с ним. _Рей Соло_. Звучит красиво.

— Эй, Соло!

Как только он приблизился к рабочему месту, отделенному перегородкой, как По от души хлопнул его по спине. Бен состроил вежливую улыбку и занял свое офисное кресло. Он был раза в два крупнее По, но старался не высовываться — в то время как стоило послать того подальше.

По упал в свое кресло.

— Как выходные? Было что-нибудь веселенькое?

— Так себе. Смотрел телевизор, — Бен начал перебирать бумаги на столе, прикидывая, как бы получше сфотографировать Рей. Рамка возле компьютера смотрелась бы мило.

— Неплохо, неплохо, — По крутанулся в кресле. — Кайдел нынче в самом сучаристом триместре. Не хочет, чтобы я ее трахал… херня такая. А ты как, еще не остепенился? Что насчет щенков?

— Нет-нет, я пока не планирую котяток.

Сразу же наступила тишина. Бен вытаращил глаза и поспешил изобразить, что очень занят, но По уже медленно поворачивался к нему в кресле. И цокал языком.

— …Альфа-сучка?..

— Оговорился, — неловко засмеялся Бен. — Я был знаком с одной, давным-давно. Случайно сорвалось с языка.

Альфа-самцы называли детей «щенками», только женщины использовали слово «котята». Придурки вроде По принимали последнее за оскорбление.

— Хм, угу, — проворчал По. — От тебя ужасно странно пахнет, Соло. Околачивался около такой? — Кресло По заскрипело, когда он наклонился вперед. — И никогда не пахнет омегой… Что, нигде не греешь свой узел?

Бен сжал зубы и пожал плечами. Вот угораздило же.

— У меня много работы, — пробормотал он.

Пауза затянулась. По отвернулся, но Бен чувствовал повисшее в воздухе напряжение. Возможно, сейчас он крупно облажался.

За исключением этого, рабочий день выдался самый обыкновенный. Потратив немного времени на интернет-магазины, чтобы подобрать одежду для Рей, Бен, поколебавшись, добавил в корзину пару наручников. Конечно, они, скорее всего, не понадобятся, но не помешает иметь их под рукой.

Еще Бен заказал удобную видеоняню, которую можно спокойно подключать к телефону. Весь остаток дня он то и дело поглядывал через плечо на По, опасаясь последствий сегодняшнего инцидента, но, к счастью, все обошлось. Тем не менее Бен чувствовал, как темные глаза коллеги без устали сверлят его затылок.

Впервые в жизни Бен был рад возвращаться домой. Едва закончился рабочий день, как он собрался и быстро покинул офис, не дожидаясь, пока его попросят поработать в выходные. Челюсть буквально зудела, ведь он спешил к тому, чего желал, в чем нуждался… уже обдумывая идею прекратить принимать супрессанты. Теперь рядом с ним Рей. Она могла бы оседлать его или лечь на спину и…

Бен вздрогнул, дернув себя за воротник. Нет, сначала пусть ляжет на спину. Наверное. Или лучше пусть сопротивляется, подарив Бену удовольствие прижать ее к полу, слышать, как она умоляет ее трахнуть… Пусть хочет этого так же, как он, пусть поиграет с ним в борьбу, чтобы потом сдаться и впустить его в свое тело…

Благодаря видеоняне он сможет присматривать за ней весь день. Рей нужно привыкнуть жить в доме.

С громко колотящимся сердцем Бен открыл входную дверь. «Окажись здесь, пожалуйста. Ты должна».

— Рей? — позвал он и запер за собой замок. — Я кое-что заказал по интернету. С тобой все хорошо? Ты проголодалась?

…Ответом ему была тишина. Бена охватило легкое беспокойство. Нет, она здесь. Должна быть тут!

Он сглотнул.

— …Рей? — Пол поскрипывал под его ногами. — Рей? Дорогая?

Она должна быть здесь. Он _сказал ей быть здесь_.

Бен шевелил губами, растирая грудь. Нет, Рей не ушла бы… Она не могла. Она его. Он выложил тысячу долларов и хотел любить ее, заботиться о ней и… да эта сука не посмеет! После того, сколько сил и времени он потратил на нее! Кормил ее! Предоставил ей личное пространство!

Бена замутило. Она не ушла. Не могла. Рей принадлежит ему. У него есть чертов документ, где написано, что она принадлежит ему. Он был волен трахать ее хоть сразу, но не стал, а она не проявила ни капли _признательности_ … Нет, он больше не останется один… Он и дня так не протянет…

До своей спальни Бен добрел на грани истерики — и нашел Рей. Растянувшись на его кровати, она высыпала чипсы в рот, прямо из пакета, который он оставил на полу. И от радостного облегчения, от ощущения того, что тяжесть упала с плеч, Бен рассмеялся. Сумасшествие. Ну конечно, все это время она была здесь.

Рей лениво глянула в его сторону. Совершенно обнаженная, наверняка специально, она лежала, слегка раздвинув бедра. Бен как завороженный уставился на эти бедра, на ее длинные сильные ноги, а затем на маленькую грудь. Спальня была полна ароматом альфы, заставлявшим его кровь кипеть. Ее кожа сияла, как солнце на восходе.

_альфа_

Благоговейное эхо повторило в его голове: _«Альфа»_.

Рей вздернула брови, словно он помешал ей. Бен проглотил комок в горле и отвел глаза.

— Ужин? — спросил он.

Снова молчание. Бен нахмурился.

— …Курица.

Рей произнесла это тихо, но с явной ноткой раздражения, твердо подчеркивая то, чего она хочет. Бен кивнул, отступая из наполненной феромонами комнаты, и, дрожа, заторопился на кухню. Боже… Мысль о том, что она могла исчезнуть, все еще терзала его душу.

Выглянув в коридор, Бен включил духовку. Рей не уйдет. Он не позволить ей покинуть его.


	4. You bleed just like you puke while running a mile

Заказанную видеоняню и прочие покупки доставили через несколько дней. Бен с искренним удовольствием установил ее в гнезде и скачал приложение, чтобы наблюдать за Рей круглый сутки. Все шло своим чередом — пока.

Правда, она по-прежнему не желала к нему приближаться. Бена бесило, как она расхаживала по квартире в его поношенных шмотках, не давая взглянуть даже на кусочек обнаженной кожи, при мысли о котором он мог бы помастурбировать потом. Ее запах одолевал его, медленно сводя с ума. Бен хотел получить больше. Хотел почувствовать ее тепло…

Тем вечером он смотрел в повторе «Субботний вечер» и ощутил, что футон слегка просел. Рей уселась совсем рядом, поджав под себя ноги, и Бен застыл, слушая звук собственного сердца. Пахло огуречным шампунем, наверное, только что вышла из душа...

Так близко…

Но вслух он не вымолвил ни слова. Надо ждать — придет время, и она улыбнется ему. Если оно наступит… Но в качестве запасного варианта оставались препараты из клиники… Те, что сделают ее сонной и послушной... И тогда он сможет трогать ее сколько захочет…

— У меня болит зуб.

Бен с трудом сдержал порыв броситься к ней, начать суетиться. Нет, теперь все будет иначе. Он не ответил, делая вид, будто в том, что она заговорила, нет ничего примечательного. Настал ее черед просить.

Рей помедлила.

— …Думаю, мне нужно к стоматологу.

Бен помолчал, затем пожал плечами и положил руку на спинку футона. В последние дни Рей вела себя ужасно грубо, хотя он из кожи вон лез, чтобы порадовать ее, готов был выполнить любую просьбу. Теперь пусть немного постарается сама.

В полумраке телевизор мерцал, отбрасывая тени на пол. С экрана звучал тихий смех, а Рей придвинулась еще чуть-чуть, ее хрупкая фигурка пристроилась прямо под рукой Бена. И вдруг потерлась у него под подбородком — у Бена мгновенно закружилась голова — ее язычок аккуратно лизнул выпуклую железу. И член бессовестно напомнил о себе… Господи!

— Пожалуйста?.. — шепотом попросила она.

— Ну… ладно. — Само собой, он так и так отвел бы ее в клинику, но услышать тихое «пожалуйста» было приятно.

Маленькая ручка скользнула по его бедру, и Рей игриво куснула железу. Бен с трудом подавил стон, борясь с желанием залезть в джинсы и поправить член, и опустил руку на талию Рей, ненароком коснувшись кончиками пальцев ее бедра.

Но Рей гибко ускользнула и танцующей походкой направилась в коридор, не забыв бросить ему самодовольную ухмылочку через плечо.

Бен заскрежетал зубами. Нет. Так не может продолжаться. Рей принадлежит ему — он подписал бумаги, он кормил ее и обеспечил ей теплый угол! Ей придется научиться вести себя прилично!

— Мы еще не закончили, — окликнул он ее самым строгим голосом.

Его альфа замерла на пороге гостиной. На веснушчатом лице мелькнуло смущение, брови сдвинулись. Какой же маленькой она казалась в своей клетчатой пижаме.

Рей поджала губы.

— Ты о чем?

— Присядь. Впрочем, если стоматолог тебе не особо нужен…

В глубине души он поразился собственным словам — не меньше, чем она. Раньше Бену не приходилось манипулировать кем-то, заставлять, используя преимущества, но сейчас был другой случай…

Шевеля губами, будто размышляя, она помедлила секунду, но потом подчинилась. У Бена екнуло сердце, но зато он вволю насладился тем, как легко она сдалась. Теперь она _его_. Пора ей осознать, что он действует в ее интересах и не покладая рук трудится ради их общего блага.

Бен с улыбкой погладил ее по волосам, но Рей насупилась.

— Теперь ты будешь разговаривать? — поинтересовался он.

— По возможности меньше, — она сползла пониже, скрестив руки на груди, и выпятила губы. — Ты какой-то странный.

— Почему?

Это был болезненный укол — отказ альфы. Рей хмуро пожала плечами и пожевала губу вместо ответа. Хорошее питание сделало свое дело — она понемногу поправлялась, бедра чуть округлились. Мысли Бена плавно перетекли к ее животу… Ох, миленький животик, набитый котятками… Довольная и счастливая альфа рядом с ним…

Он прочистил горло.

— Нам… нам надо подтвердить узы, поэтому я на некоторое время перестану давать тебе супрессанты.

Рей вскинулась с сердитым рычанием. В мгновение ока она ощетинилась, встала на четвереньки и оскалила зубы. Бен, потрясенный, отшатнулся.

— Я не собираюсь это терпеть! — прорычала она.

— Ну… ну, ты должна. У тебя нет выбора. — Он вжался в спинку футона, нервы были на пределе, ведь рядом злилась раздосадованная альфа! — Теперь ты моя, Рей. Если попробуешь убежать, тебя все равно вернут мне.

— Я не твоя! И вообще _ничья_!

Она метнулась к выходу, но Бен набросился на нее, схватил за талию, в подсознательном ужасе: вдруг ей удастся дотянуться до дверной ручки, умчаться прочь — она выворачивались из его хватки, гибкая, как выдра. Бен оторвал Рей от пола, прижал к себе, пытаясь с ней совладать — она отчаянно и больно брыкалась длинными ногами.

Выдохнув с облегчением после того, как едва не выронил ее, он тут же осознал, что это было совершенно напрасно — Рей вырвалась из его рук и грохнулась на пол. Да что ж такое, почему она сопротивляется?! Ей бы благодарить судьбу за то, что именно Бен взял ее, а не какой-нибудь старый уродливый омега.

Потасовка продолжалась. Рей успела шустро отползти на пару футов, когда Бен поймал ее за лодыжку, но, агрессивно накинувшись на него в ответ, она почти сумела свободной ногой достать до его горла. Бен зашипел и подмял извивающееся тельце, игнорируя пронзительный визг: он уже знал, что это — ее способ манипулировать, пользуясь его добротой. Он же правда не желал причинять ей боль.

Рей врезала ему по лицу, и он сразу прижал ее руки к полу. Плюнула в него — промазала, — однако этот поступок пробудил нечто темное в глубине души Бена, заставив его отринуть боязнь навредить ей излишней грубостью.

Рей перекатилась на живот, пытаясь вырвать тонкие запястья из захвата — Бен, как завороженный, уставился на ее шею. И облизнул губы.

 _Моя_.

Течки нет, так что ничего не случится — и он укусил. Зубы даже не прорвали кожу, но само действие принесло чувство глубокого удовлетворения: прижаться ртом к шее альфы, утолить мучительную жажду власти над этим диким необузданным существом. Рей взвыла, дергая ногами, и…

Застыла.

Прошло несколько секунд. Бен сглотнул и слегка поерзал за ней. Он стоял на коленях, между бедрами Рей, не позволяя ей пинаться, и ее задница почти касалась его. Они находились вплотную друг к другу, громко и судорожно дыша в темноте.

Черт. Черт! Она же возненавидит его по-настоящему!..

И все же… в этот самый миг Бену внезапно стало все равно. Пульсирующее наслаждение заволокло рассудок, Бен ласково заворковал, успокаивая Рей, все еще порыкивающую на ковре. Прикрыв глаза, он перенес вес на колени и прижался пахом к ее круглой попке.

Боже. Это маленькое тело было горячим, он чувствовал жар сквозь тонкую пижаму. Альфа-феромоны щекотали небо, и Бен подхватил Рей под живот, чтобы было проще удержать ее. Шевельнув бедрами, томно погладил ее задницу — просто один разок, — но затем мысли окончательно затуманились.

Взяв Рей за шею, Бен начал по-собачьи тереться о нее прямо посреди гостиной. Рей огрызалась и выдиралась, но он всякий раз рывком возвращал ее на место, двигаясь в основном по наитию. Тело подчинялось инстинкту, заложенному в ДНК еще до того, как у его предков появился разум.

Рей была сильной, и удержать ее было не просто. Она скулила и царапала ковер, пока, наконец, не сдалась, прижавшись грудью к полу и вздернув задницу вверх. Бен тяжело дышал, то воркуя, то щебеча, помогая ей успокоиться, и делал то, о чем мечтал много лет. Член давно стоял, заляпав штаны смазкой. Но Бен чувствовал себя прекрасно.

Это лучше чем хорошо. Все равно что как следует почесать очень долго зудевшее место, до которого раньше не мог дотянуться, и от этого испытать ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение.

Рей урчала так тихо, что Бен засомневался, не мерещится ли ему. Ее бедра подмахивали навстречу его ритмичным движениям, и он всей душой жаждал большего, но понимал, что и так уже на грани. Все случилось слишком быстро.

На долю секунды он отпустил шею Рей, чувствуя, как поджались яйца, обещая скорый оргазм.

— Р-Рей…

Ей хватило этой доли секунды, чтобы развернуться и влепить пощечину. Бен всхлипнул, но теперь уже не мог отступить и стиснул ногу Рей, когда она вновь попробовала отползти. О боже… боже, еще немного, и он кончит, надо только прижаться к чему-то мягкому, нежному… Ничто на свете не оторвало бы его от нее в этот миг!

— Слезь! — потребовала Рей, когда поняла, что ей никуда не деться. Вцепившись в ее бедро, Бен придавил ее к полу, лихорадочно дыша ей в подбородок. — Отвали, извращенец!

Так, сражаясь с ней, он и кончил, по-животному мастурбируя о ее ногу. И блаженно закатил глаза, почувствовав, как член дернулся, заполняя трусы смазкой и спермой. Как в подростковые годы, а не как сейчас — тщательно и выверенно в душе…

— Рей, — всхлипнул Бен, прижимаясь к ней. — Р-Рей…

Она сбросила Бена с себя, как только его тело обмякло, и он лег на бок, еле дыша и разглядывая огромное пятно на джинсах. Их точно придется стирать, но это было малой платой за охватившее его умиротворение.

Рей стремительно исчезла из виду, не сказав ни слова. Только громко хлопнула дверь спальни.

Бен закрыл глаза и перевернулся на спину. Сыто выдохнув, улыбнулся и расстегнул джинсы, давая передышку еще чувствительному члену. Круто. Это… это было невероятно.

Из коридора доносились отголоски тихих рыданий, но Бен не мог заставить себя подняться и проверить, как там Рей. Все будет хорошо, она просто излишне эмоциональна. Она привыкнет.


	5. I beg to differ

Рей побывала у стоматолога и избавилась от своей проблемы и еще от пары дырок в зубах. Оплачивая счет из правительственного пособия, Бен заметил, как она почесывает шею. Прошло несколько дней с того момента, как она перестала принимать супрессанты — и он тоже отказался от них. Скоро она не сможет устоять.

Бен спешно повел ее домой, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь почует смесь их запахов, и теперь настороженно поднимался вслед за Рей по лестнице к квартире. Дома Рей сразу прошла в спальню и громко захлопнула за собой дверь.

«Все в порядке, — убеждал себя Бен. — Все в норме, она просто немного расстроена…»

Он вздохнул и, заперев входную дверь, потопал на кухню готовить ужин — мясной рулет с овощами. На ужин Рей всегда приходила без вопросов. После выходки Бена в гостиной Рей опять стала угрюмой и молчаливой — но рано или поздно все у них будет отлично, в этом Бен не сомневался. Зубы у нее больше не болели, действие супрессантов прекратилось.

Тем не менее, занимаясь готовкой, он полез в гугл, дабы разузнать побольше о ее поведении. Альфа-самок трудно приручить, и Рей не являлась исключением. На некоторых форумах продавали модули с омега-феромонами, но у Бена не водилось таких денег. Он прокручивал страницу за страницей, изучая всякие домашние средства, но тоже не нашел ничего подходящего.

На реддите предлагали просто «делать дело, как положено». Но от идеи придавить Рей к полу, не обращая внимания на рявканье и отчаянный визг, и варварски выполнить функцию, заложенную природой, Бена перекосило.

_«Это наше право — сломить их. Все это знают. Она это знает. Альфа-самцам не приходится возиться с омега-сучками, те всегда за. Альфа-сучки — это гребаный кошмар, но ты должен взять ее под контроль, пока эта стерва не захватила весь твой дом»._

Бен, кусая губы, выглянул в коридор. Рей, судя по всему, уже вполне обустроилась в доме…. А он — мужчина, не имеет значения, омега или нет. Он же должен быть главным. Так?..

Но он грезил о том, как Рей полюбит его. Как заберется в гнездо, над которым он так старательно трудился, заурчит, промурлыкает, какой он молодец. Он будет обеспечивать ее всем необходимым — и даже более — будет любоваться тем, как в ее животике растут их общие котятки.

В том, чтобы силой заставлять ее стать матерью и его парой, не было никакой прелести. Бену стало совестно, что котятки будут зачаты во время жесткого акта — от одной этой мысли его замутило. Дрожа, он установил таймер духовки, заставив себя думать о более приятных вещих. О вкусе кожи Рей, тепле ее тела…

Резкий импульс пронзил позвоночник, нарушив плавное течение мыслей. Бен застыл, держа нож над пакетом с замороженными овощами.

**«почему бы просто не трахнуть ее? она ТВОЯ, ты ее КУПИЛ! куда это она вздумала уходить, она обязана тебе ЖИЗНЬЮ»**

— Какого… хрена?.. — выдавил он и, мотая головой, потер глаза, но бормотание, нечто среднее между шипением и рычанием, не унималось…

**«проклятая дефектная сучка, она должна визжать от счастья спать в нашем гнезде, над которым мы корпели ЧАСАМИ ЧАСАМИ ЧАСАМИ она считает, будто имеет право манипулировать нами, ее надо поставить на место, на место, как и любую другую альфа-сучку»**

Бен отшатнулся, широко раскрыв глаза. Стремительно развернулся, в слабой надежде, что голос исходит из телевизора, но с нарастающим страхом осознал: голос звучал в его голове… Ничего. Не страшно. Должно быть, эффект от приостановки приема супрессантов.

Он быстренько вывалил овощи в лоток. Фоновое бормотание не утихало, когда Бен двинулся в спальню, следуя за умиротворяющим запахом феромонов Рей. Вдруг… Вдруг она испытывает то же самое?..

Он постучал в дверь.

— Чего?! — рявкнула Рей.

Голос в голове наполнился яростью:

**«капризная сучка возомнила, что может хамить нам…»**

— Т-т-ты себя чувствуешь хорошо? — промямлил Бен.

— Ага, насколько могу, запертая тут с тобой. Ужин приготовил или все сопли пускаешь?

Бен рванул дверь, с трудом соображая, что творит. От неожиданности Рей шарахнулась, с потрясенным видом прижавшись к стене. На ней была только старая футболка Бена и носки до середины икр, отчего на миг Рей показалась трогательно хрупкой, но через секунду иллюзия исчезла.

Бен схватил ее за руку. Что-то, прятавшееся глубоко внутри, взяло над ним верх — он стащил ее с кровати, игнорируя шипение и уворачиваясь от плевков, и без единого слова грубо пихнул в гардероб. Рей врезалась в стенку, но тут же отскочила от нее, злобно шипя, оскалив белые зубы.

Бен навис над ней, вжавшейся в угол. Она заметно волновалась, он — нет.

Никто не произнес ни слова. Бен смотрел на нее, пока минутная храбрость не улетучилась, и скоро пришел в ужас, осознав, что расстроил свою альфу. Шмыгнув носом, он молча выскочил из шкафа и бросился на кухню.

Рей погналась за ним по коридору.

— Эй! Ты не смеешь так обращаться со мной!

Приступ агрессии сменился чувством вины. Бен был не из тех, кто любит причинять женщинам боль, и начинать не собирался. Бен провел дрожащими руками по лицу и проверил духовку. Он не такой. Он никогда такого не сделает… Доктор ему поможет.

— Прости, — вымолвил Бен. — Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Рей вовсе не выглядела расстроенной. Скорее разочарованной.

Инцидент подточил уверенность Бена в себе еще больше, чем обычно, и не было надежды, что теперь Рей согласится его утешить…

Чувствуя нервный мандраж, он растолок таблетку снотворного и натер получившимся порошком кусок мясного рулета — чутко прислушиваясь к шуму воды из ванной. Ничего-ничего, это им обоим только на пользу. Тем более что трахать ее он не собирается. Одна лишь тихая, мирная ночь подле своей половины — вот предел его мечтаний… Неужели это слишком много?

Рей молча схватила тарелку и уселась на футон в гордом одиночестве. Шаркающей походкой приблизившись к столу, Бен краем глаза наблюдал, как Рей расправляется с едой и идет за новой порцией. Поджав ноги под себя, она нетерпеливо раскачивалась, очевидно, взбудораженная без супрессантов, как и он. Интересно, лекарство поможет? Когда оно подействует?

Через пару минут веки Рей начали сонно опускаться, она осела на футон. Бен приглядывался с чуткостью хищника всякий раз, когда она сопротивлялась сну, пытаясь привстать, но все-таки сдалась, завалившись на бок. _Наконец-то_ она успокоилась…

С величайшей осторожностью Бен отнес ее в спальню и сбегал почистить зубы. Рей по-прежнему не двигалась — лежа на боку, руки расслабленно согнув руки в локтях, — и при виде этой картины покоя он восторженно заворковал. Как же тихо, как же мирно… Иногда было забавно наблюдать за ее вспыльчивостью, но то, как она спала, было особенно… мило. А ведь они могут спать в гнезде вместе.

— Не волнуйся, — прошептал он, прикрывая дверь. — Я не такой, как другие, которых ты встречала. Я искренне желаю тебе счастья, Рей.

Гормоны бурлили. Если бы он захотел, то мог поставить на ней метку прямо сейчас, думал Бен, заламывая руки над ней, спящей.

Стало бы проще, но никакой романтики. Рей должна запомнить этот трогательный момент, чтобы много лет спустя они могли вместе рассказывать детям эту историю. Ох, в грядущем все будет по-иному.

Бен решил перенести ее в гнездо и с колотящимся сердцем переступил порог гардероба. Рей похрапывала у него на груди, и он, тихо воркуя, вытянул шею, чтобы поцеловать ее в лоб. Какой же хорошенькой она выглядела, когда спала. Может, она проспит всю ночь, позволив наслаждаться ароматом ее волос и нежностью кожи. О большем он не мечтал.

Не обращая внимания на пульсирующий жар в паху, Бен уложил Рей в мягкий уголок, укутывая одеялами, пристраивая и перекладывая их, пока не удовлетворился достигнутым результатом. Потом протиснулся позади нее и заулыбался, уткнувшись носом ей в затылок, затем дотянулся до железы — теплой и твердой.

Пахло так _вкусно_. Он пыхтел и лизал ее, не в силах остановиться. Разум затуманился, как в похмелье, Бен обнял ее, погружаясь в сладкое забытье наслаждения.

Зарывшись носом в ее волосы, Бен медленно, почти не сознавая, что делает, потерся бедрами о попку Рей. Со стоном спрятал лицо у нее на шее и, взяв за бедро, навалился на нее. Рей засопела во сне.

— Ш-ш-ш… — Он зацепил пальцем край ее трусиков. — Это я. Здесь только мы.

Наверное, ей… тоже хочется разрядки? Бен сглотнул, не решаясь коснуться ее лобка — это как-то совсем уж невежливо. Но в прошлый раз он ушел, не доставив ей радости облегчения, так что она может стать счастливее, если тоже получит разрядку.

Бен лихорадочно схватил подушку и просунул ее Рей между ног, снова прижимаясь к ней. Рей вздрогнула под ним, пошевелившись, и по тому, как она вильнула задницей, было понятно, что она возбудилась. Все и хорошо, ничего страшного, он не какой-то там извращенец, чтобы лапать ее между ног во сне. Он всего лишь мастурбирует.

Рей прерывисто дышала, слегка поджимая носочки, а потом содрогнулась и заерзала быстрее — он понял, что она кончает, стимулируя его сквозь промокшие от смазки штаны. Бен всхлипнул, приникнув губами к ее железе, сдерживаясь, чтобы не последовать сразу за ней. Ему хотелось излиться ей на сиськи, пометить ее, чтобы, проснувшись, она знала, что…

— Дерьмо!.. — сплюнул он, стягивая штаны до колен и задирая футболку Рей. — Боже… боже…

Но в следующее мгновение он вскрикнул, распластавшись на спине — потому что Рей села на него верхом. Он мельком заметил ее блестящие карие глаза, почти черные в темноте, но она заломила ему руки. Открыв от потрясения рот, Бен машинально толкнулся к ней. Смазка стекала ему на живот, и он заскулил, как самая жалкая похотливая омега.

Рей оскалилась:

— Держи свой склизкий член от меня подальше.

Она привстала, когда он принялся кончать, задыхаясь и выгибая спину. Ее ноги вдавились ему в руки, но он сдержал стон боли, пока брызги спермы заляпывали ему грудь чуть ли не до подбородка. Ощущения были настолько ошеломительными, что Бен принялся всхлипывать, с трудом дыша.

Рей небрежно провела по его груди и запихнула два грязных пальца ему в рот — Бен облизал их, осмелев и сжав ее колени.

Она резко выпрямилась, сердито сверкнув глазами. Что ему было делать, как держать себя в руках и не дрожать, когда она сидела на нем, заставляла пробовать смесь смазки и спермы? А потом она сама приоткрыла губы и лизнула кончик пальца — он только и мог, что изумленно наблюдать за этим зрелищем.

— Спасибо за оргазм, — она равнодушно встала и разделась, уронив футболку и трусики Бену на грудь. — В следующий раз попробуй увеличить дозу своего дерьма, придурок.

— Прости, мне жаль! — промычал Бен и оперся на локти. Нет, она снова собиралась уйти! — Я так…

— Тебе жаль только того, что ты попался. Чудило, — отмахнулась она, отворачиваясь. — Наслаждайся своими утешительными призами, омега. Я — одиночка.

— Пожалуйста, мне хотелось всего-навсего полежать рядом с тобой, клянусь! — Бен в панике бросился за ней. Он больше не останется один! Нет! Рей _нужна_ ему! — Пожалуйста, Рей, пожалуйста, не уходи!

Но она обернулась и зарычала, и он испуганно съежился, давая ей уйти. Дверь спальни с треском захлопнулась, и Бен повалился на спину, уставившись в потолок. По щекам катились горькие слезы, но он даже не вытирал их.

Немного успокоившись, он забился в уголок и прижал к себе трусики Рей, нюхая их и с хныканьем дроча в затхлой темноте. Жалобно заворковал, растирая шпоры — это всегда помогало уснуть.

В телевизоре хохотали глупые персонажи очередного ситкома.


	6. Make me an offer

Скрывать феромоны было непросто. Совершенно измученный, он дрожал в ванной, успев отвыкнуть от позывов течки, но пропускать работу было никак нельзя. Оставалось молиться, чтобы одеколон помог скрыть запах.

Рей не желала покидать спальню и всячески избегала Бена. Ей тоже доставалось — альфа-феромоны соперничали с его запахом, нагнетая повисшее в воздухе разочарование. Весь дрожа, он бросил ей на прощание тихое «пока» и поехал на работу. Принуждать к такому нельзя. Он не станет этого делать, пусть даже кожа _горит_ , как в огне.

Кое-как он добрался до офиса. Дэмерон, как обычно, опаздывал, что дало Бену дополнительное время, чтобы лишний раз надушиться. Наконец рухнув в кресло, он всхлипнул, прикрыв лицо ладонями. Как же это чертовски больно! Рей — ебаная пизда!..

**«тупая строптивая сучка — возвращайся домой и трахни ее»**

— Не могу, — простонал Бен. Вытерев слезы, он заскрипел зубами. — Она меня не хочет.

**«мы купили ее она наша эта сучка должна отблагодарить нас за все наши жертвы а теперь еще присвоила нашу теплую постель и не дает себя трахнуть эгоистка…»**

— Чувак, ты в порядке?

Бен вскинул голову при звуке голоса По. Тот стоял с озадаченным видом возле офисной перегородки, затем, нахмурившись, подошел ближе. Бен тут же придвинулся к столу, но По ухватил его за ворот и сдернул с кресла.

Наклонившись к самому горлу Бену, он потянул воздух ноздрями и сдавленно застонал. Проклятье!.. Ну что за день… Теперь его точно выпихнут с работы…

Бен оттолкнул По, схватил свою сумку и побежал. Голова нещадно кружилась, Бен весь взмок, остро ощущая, насколько он жалок — и в этот момент ему захотелось просто вернуться домой и свернуться калачиком в гнезде. О чем он вообще думал, решив взять под свое покровительство альфу? Они все как звери — не способны думать ни о ком, кроме себя!

Оказавшись на свежем воздухе, Бен сделал глубокий вдох. Словно в прострации, прищурился, отыскивая взглядом машину, и, пошатываясь, направился к ней. Течка вот-вот должна была развернуться во всю мощь, так что надо было как-то добраться до дома, где находится Рей, само собой, абсолютно безразличная к его состоянию, и он, как всегда, сядет в лужу. Пора наведаться в кризисный центр…

Он открыл дверь, и в тот самый миг его схватили за шкирку. Бен захрипел от неожиданности — сам он был немаленьким, поэтому не привык к подобному обращению. Подтащив его к задней двери, нападавший втолкнул его в салон.

Щеку оцарапала грубая обивка сиденья. Бен закряхтел и извернулся, пытаясь увидеть того, кто прижимал его к сиденью, но затем влажный рот накрыл его железу — и мозг заволокла мутная дымка. Содрогаясь, он затих, отчаянно силясь разобрать, кто на него навалился.

— Давно подозревал, что ты — _омега_ , — прошептал По. Ну естественно, это был По — альфа из альф. Он забрался в машину, и Бен услышал звук расстегиваемой молнии. — Только пикни, и об этом узнает весь офис. Но ты, конечно, привык, работать попой.

Бен в ужасе прикусил язык и судорожно сжал пальцами подголовник. В панике Бен ухитрился вырвать эту штуку, изловчиться и огреть ею Дэмерона по голове — тем самым перехватив преимущество. Бен был больше, сильнее, и у него получилось выбросить агрессивного коллегу из машины на тротуар.

По зарычал, когда Бен спешно перебрался на водительское сиденье.

— Попробуй заявиться сюда еще хоть раз, хренова ошибка природы!

С колотящимся сердцем Бен ударил по газам и вылетел с парковки. Срань господня, что за конченный день!

Но дальше легче не стало. Он припарковался возле дома и вцепился в волосы, разразившись рыданиями и крича от беспомощности. К горлу подступала тошнота, он чувствовал себя использованным — какой-то едва знакомый мудак взял и присосался к его железе, чтобы он безропотно позволил себя трахнуть.

Бен поспешил в квартиру, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Ключи позвякивали, все никак не удавалось вставить их в замок, но внезапно дверь распахнулась сама.

На пороге стояла Рей — в очередной его футболке и старых баскетбольных шортах. Ее карие глаза сузились, и Бен приготовился к тому, что сейчас она съязвит по поводу его слабости, но вместо этого она потянулась вперед — принюхиваясь к его горлу. На мгновение Бен позволил себе закрыть глаза, шмыгнул носом и застыл, пока она внимательно изучала его.

И наконец зарычала:

— Где он?

Бен попытался протиснуться мимо нее в квартиру, но Рей захлопнула дверь и, выхватив у него ключи, направилась вниз. Бен, сбитый с толку, последовал за ней — к машине, в уличную прохладу. Рей была одета совсем не по погоде… и уселась за руль. Какого черта происходит?!

Бен еле успел запрыгнуть на пассажирское место, как машина стартовала. На Рей не было ни обуви, ни лифчика, если на то пошло, но, кажется, ее это мало беспокоило. Она уверенно вела машину прямо к офису Бена, не спрашивая у него дорогу, и припарковалась у самого входа — поперек, заняв два места.

Бен торопливо выпрыгнул из машины вслед за ней.

— Хей! Рей!

— Единственный гребаный день, когда я не слежу за тобой! — рявкнула она, оглянувшись через плечо и не сбавляя шага. — Ты хуже ребенка!

Следит… за ним?.. С каждой секундой Бен запутывался еще больше, едва поспевая за ней наверх, на свой этаж — Рей, похоже, ничуть не нервничала. Напор ее феромонов достиг пика, но вела она себя так, как положено обычной агрессивной альфа-самке.

Рей толкнула дверь в офис и замерла на мгновение, открыв рот и глубоко дыша. Занервничав, Бен попытался остановить ее, но она вырвала у него из пальцев свою руку и решительно направилась вперед, игнорируя взгляды и всех, кто попадался по пути к офисной кабинке, которую Бен делил с По.

По повернулся в кресле, но времени среагировать ему не хватило. Рей засадила кулаком ему в нос и, не успел Бен и глазом моргнуть, обрушила на его обидчика шквал ударов.

Бен отшатнулся, когда Рей швырнула По в стену — грохот сотряс соседние кабинки. Дэмерон сплюнул кровью и попытался врезать в ответ, но Рей была меньше — и шустрее — и сейчас же ударила его в живот. Прищурив подбитый глаз, По закашлялся кровью, но Рей все еще было мало.

Она протащила его за воротник и, шмякнув об пол, встала над ним, скалясь ему в лицо. Бен ошеломленно наблюдал за происходящим, а его коллеги предпочли спрятаться за своими перегородками, перешептываясь, но никак не вмешиваясь в разборку.

— Еще раз тронешь моего самца, — прошипела Рей, — и я тебе член освежую. — Она поближе притянула По, сжимая в кулаках его рубашку. — Если только почую на нем твой запах — ты никогда больше не насадишь на узел свою тупую пизду-жену. Понял?

— Пошла нахер! — огрызнулся По.

Рей кинула его на пол и на этот раз наступила прямо на член. По взвыл и быстро-быстро закивал, но она все равно вдавила в него пятку напоследок, прежде чем отойти.

Разъяренно дыша, она развернулась, меряя взглядом всех присутствующих. Бен, притулившийся у помятой перегородки, отшатнулся.

— Это касается _всех_! — прорычала Рей. — Держитесь подальше от Бена Соло или жестоко пожалеете! — Она вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони и прошагала мимо Бена.

Потрясенный Бен стоял между По и своим начальником. Последний кашлянул и сделал шаг назад, пропуская его вслед за Рей. _Охренеть_!.. Она — настоящий _ужас_!

Бен побежал за ней.

— Рей!.. Рей!

Она перебросила ключи через плечо, и он едва успел поймать их. Неужели она следила за ним? Сколько это продолжалось? С чего бы ей вообще заботиться о нем?

— Я хочу домой, — пробормотала она и, остановившись посреди фойе, ткнула пальцем в грудь Бену. — А тебе не стоит светиться на людях, воняя проклятыми фрезиями. Прими свои таблетки, пока кто-нибудь и правда не выебал тебя в задницу!

— Но… ты… ты следила за мной?!

Рей насмешливо фыркнула, подбоченившись.

— И что? Ты же ходячая катастрофа.

— Ты не должна была выходить из квартиры!

— Хорошо, что я это сделала, а? — сощурилась она и отвернулась. — Это не значит, что мне нравишься ты или нравится жить с тобой. Но ты же разноешься еще пуще, если какой-нибудь альфа тебя изнасилует, а я устала слушать твое постоянное нытье!

Бен молча смотрел ей в спину целую минуту.

Вернувшись к машине, Рей спокойно устроилась на пассажирском сиденье, очевидно, ожидая, что он отвезет ее домой.

Он сглотнул. Господи боже!.. Она — какая-то природная стихия… Ему никогда не взять ее под контроль — но теперь Бен уже не был уверен, что на самом деле этого хочет.


	7. Warm summer rain

— Так… так теперь ты не против жить парой?

Господи Иисусе!.. Добравшись до квартиры, Рей подбоченилась, недовольная и разочарованная, уставшая слушать, как он то скулит, то ластится, подобно слепому щенку. С чего он вообще так зациклен на том, чтобы спрашивать разрешения? Разве так это работает у а-женщин и о-мужчин? Почему он такой тупой?

Для надежного партнера в Бене было слишком много от беты. Конечно, и у него случались просветления: то, как он терся о нее недавно, было унизительным, но все же многообещающим началом. Однако позорное бета-морализаторство вновь помешало инстинктам, которые, по ее впечатлению, то и дело процарапывали себе путь на поверхность. Еще это гнездо… странная одержимая причуда о-мужчин, но она видела, как несколько раз он был близок к тому, чтобы сломаться.

А затем… пшик. Снова возвращался к нытью.

Рей выхватила спрятанный под ковриком ключ, и Бен потрясенно вытаращил глаза. «Ах да, отличный тайник, _гений_!»

— Я сказала так только для того, чтобы тот альфа отвязался от тебя! — огрызнулась она. — Ну, если только ты сам не _хочешь_ получить узел в задницу!

— Узе-е… н-нет!.. — Он споткнулся на пороге квартиры, мгновенно стушевавшись от упоминания об узле, словно вовсе не он недавно дрочил, подвывая ее имя. У нее есть нос. Феромоны она прекрасно чует.

Рей дернула плечом и захлопнула дверь.

— Тогда не стоит благодарности.

— Ты не можешь просто так уходить из дома, когда пожелаешь, Рей! Предполагалось, что я буду заботиться о тебе и… мы будем парой! Тебя же заберут!

Подумаешь. Всяко лучше, чем застрять в компании с таким нытиком.

Она повторила свой жест безразличия и с достоинством прошагала мимо Бена к спальне. День вышел насыщенный. Обычно она следила за ним до работы и обратно, но из-за того, что пришлось выбивать дурь из По, ей особенно хотелось спать.

Бен увязался за ней.

— Но… но ты так переживала!

— Я думала, ты оценишь. В тебе есть что-то этакое… маньячное, если понимаешь, о чем я. Чудик, — она пинком открыла дверь и зевнула. — Единственное, что меня действительно пугает, это то, сколько ты дрочишь в душе. Такими темпами у нас засорится слив.

— С чего бы… — Бен взъерошил пальцами и без того растрепанные черные лохмы, весь разрумяненный, взволнованный и растерянный. — С чего ты решила, что я такой?

— Понятия не имею. Я думала, ты наконец проявишь себя сделкой по поводу стоматолога, но ты снова струсил. Большинству о-мужиков нравится доминировать, — Рей устроилась на кровати, проницательно улыбаясь. — Ведь вас почти все ненавидят.

На этот раз его бледное лицо потемнело — еще один проблеск того, что таилось под провонявшей бетой оболочкой. Но он опять принялся заламывать руки и заикаться, так что Рей вновь поняла, что закипает. Оттирая костяшки пальцев от крови По, она показательно выражала равнодушие к лепету Бена.

…Тем не менее посягательство По явно выбило его из колеи. Раньше Рей приходилось сталкиваться с альфа-самцами — они все, как один, гребаные мудаки, но ей были знакомы и одержимые приставания о-мужчин. Кому-то их ужимки могли показаться гнусными, но ее почему-то смешили. Рей предпочитала короткие встречи и ни к чему не обязывающие отношения.

Но с новыми законами все усложнилось. Теперь приходилось думать, чтобы как-то обустроиться, или ее ждали проблемы с властями… однако Бен не выглядел надежным в долгосрочной перспективе. Это горе ходячее годилось для мелкой интрижки, чтобы развеяться, но ему не хватало собственнической жилки, дабы уравновесить свой характер. Постоянно защищаться самой было слегка утомительно…

Закатив глаза, Рей повернулась на бок.

— Достал. Хватит мямлить, ложись.

— Я не мямлю. Я говорю тебе, что такое не должно повториться и… и…

С тяжелым вздохом она скатилась с кровати. Бен вещал бы и дальше, но запнулся, увидев, что она заползает в гнездо в шкафу (правду сказать, оно было таким, как надо, но Рей не собиралась хвалить его, пока не сочтет, что он заслужил), а через пару секунд сам бросился за ней внутрь. Ох, ладно… Она снова подарила ему поблажку, так что пусть будет признателен хотя бы за это.

Зловоние По все еще стояло в носу, и Рей брезгливо поморщилась, зарываясь лицом в наваленные в шкафу одеяла, и глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь перебить запах. Эта вонь разнеслась сразу, как Бен вернулся с работы. Безошибочный запах альфа-самца, и при этом чертовски неприятный. По стоило купить дезодорант подороже или почаще ходить в душ.

Бен тем временем подполз к ней. От него исходил приятный аромат хвойных иголок и чистых теплых вещей — и от этого железа безумно начала зудеть. Рей притянула это недоразумение к себе, ухватив за рубашку, и он жадно уткнулся ей в шею, мурлыкая и неловко пытаясь обнять. Стимуляция была ему мало знакома. Он — девственник. Это точно.

— Прости, — пробормотал он. Огромный, неуклюжий и отчаявшийся. — Прости.

— Все хорошо. Расслабься.

Феромоны — это дар богов. Рей нравилось обходиться без слов и позволять природе брать верх: без необходимости слушать Бена, она могла спокойно предложить ему этот деми-человеческий комфорт. Его воркование было приятным и нежным, как его волосы, в которые она немедленно запустила пальцы и поднесла прядь к носу.

Эх, не так уж все плохо. На самом деле омеги прекрасны. Сказочные существа. Но Рей не собиралась обзаводиться потомством, во всяком случае, с тем, кто не хотел или не мог взять контроль в собственные руки. Иначе это напоминало пустое спаривание с бетой, фу, одна мысль о таком была противна.

Но Рей не могла не признать — когда тебя покусывает омега, это самое приятное во всем процессе. Сплошной адреналин и шквал гормонов, зубы, ногти и кровь. Хотя исследования, подтверждающие, что при добровольном участии этот вид агрессии особенно привлекателен для альфа-самок, некоторыми брались под сомнение, суть оставалась неизменной. В первую очередь это поведение помогало пометить выбранную самку, будь то здравый расчет или первобытные инстинкты.

Бен неторопливо целовал ее шею. Он так давно этого ждал, и она тоже сдерживалась, нарочито отталкивая его, но сейчас он не поддавался. День был трудным, а Рей не считала себя монстром, так что учла горький привкус пережитого стресса. Когда тебя угрожает насадить на узел агрессивный альфа, это худший из кошмаров.

Так что да будет так. Рей закрыла глаза и заурчала, слушая, как он всхлипывает, аккуратно придвигаясь к ней. Его член уперся ей в бедро… уже?.. Бен то покусывал ее подбородок, то захватывал кожу губами, словно хотел присосаться… Так вели себя пауки, но Рей не собиралась откусывать ему голову, по крайней мере, в настоящий момент. И уж точно не буквально.

Верный своей сути, Бен усилил напор на ее шею, что-то воркуя, и аккуратно толкнулся в бедро. Она чувствовала, каким горячим и твердым был член, уже пачкавший смазкой ее шорты, но задержала дыхание, не позволяя себе потерять голову. У нее был завидный самоконтроль — по сравнению с другими а-женщинами. Впрочем, ты быстро учишься, когда тебя сторонятся и в сексе видят не партнера, а нечто мерзкое.

Это заставляет тебя быстро повзрослеть.

Бен взял ее руку за запястье и поднес к своему паху. Рей подняла бровь, пытаясь выдернуть руку, но он продолжал настойчиво тянуть, пока не прижал ее ладонь к выпуклости на брюках. Хм, небольшая инициатива — уже хорошо.

Потом он приспустил штаны, и наружу выпрыгнул возбужденный и истекающий смазкой член — Рей с трудом удержалась от порыва его лизнуть. Бен дышал тепло и влажно ей в ключицу, направляя ее руку по стволу, немного нерешительно, словно боялся, что она решит его вырвать. Но нет, Рей была не _настолько_ жестока.

— Ты странный чудак, — пробормотала она и нежно обхватила член пальцами, неспешно начиная гладить его, задерживаясь на разбухшей головке, как нравилось большинству мужчин. В ушах жарко стучала кровь.

— Я знаю, — засопел Бен. Его бедра вздрагивали от ее прикосновений. — Как… как тебе гнездо?

Боже, ну почему он был таким неуверенным? _Очевидно же_ , что оно подходящее, иначе бы она ни за что не легла с ним сюда. Как он умудрился дожить до таких лет и остаться настолько неопытным?

Она пожала плечами.

— Ничего так.

Он затрясся, на шею что-то капнуло — он _снова_ плакал — но она сжала зубы и не стала зацикливаться на этом.

— Я так долго ждал… — Объятия Бена быстро стали удушающими. Омега-феромоны бурно исходили от него, и Рей поморщилась. — Я так долго ждал, мечтая услышать это.

Рей ощутила укол вины, хотя зря. Чего еще ждать — любой, решивший купить альфу по программе, точно какой-то больной урод, но выходило, что ей нравились больные уроды. Этот придурок был слишком странным, чтобы выйти на улицу и найти кого-то самостоятельно.

Рей снова заурчала, и это убаюкало Бена — он тихо застонал и продолжил ворковать. Вскоре он сотрясся от оргазма — до этого долго пыхтел, учащенно работая бедрами. Новые запахи семени и смазки заставили железу нестерпимо покалывать, и Рей сразу перекатилась на другой бок, не дав себе сотворить что-нибудь глупое.

Но Бен последовал за ней. Она засунула липкую руку в шорты, и он накрыл ее своей ладонью, просто чтобы почувствовать. Рей прикусила себя за плечо, стараясь успокоиться, и перекатила бедрами, чувствуя, как он снова уперся в нее, тяжело дыша ей в затылок.

— Слезь с меня, — прошипела она.

Бен нежно укусил ее плечо. Она извернулась и щелкнула на него зубами, в ответ он в следующее мгновение перевернул ее на живот. Сердце взволнованно заколотилось, когда тяжелое тело нависло над ней, а чужие бедра пылко прижались к ее заднице… Бен начал стягивать с нее шорты. Рей взвыла и притворилась, что вырывается — тогда он придавил ее к подстилке с глухим гортанным рыком. Ну неужели!..

— Я никуда тебя не отпущу, — голос Бена в равной степени был пронизан отчаянием и злостью, именно той извращенной смесью, которая заводила Рей. Она прижалась грудью к подстилке, чувствуя, как его голое тело прижимается к ней — и вздернула задницу повыше, подставляясь ему. — Ты никуда не уйдешь… ты принадлежишь мне.

Господи… Он даже не стал раздеваться, просто провел членом по щели и надавил.

Рей напряглась. Инстинкты всполошились, требуя _бежать_ , и она зашипела, сопротивляясь и цепляясь за одеяла. Бен коротко укусил ее за основание шеи, и в голове словно щелкнуло — сознание заволокла дымка, принося сладкий покой и тишину, где неизменно тлевшая альфа-агрессия не могла ее достать.

— О боже, — выдохнул Бен. — Я делаю это.

И сомкнул зубы на ее железе. Жестко.

Зуд отступил, словно смахнули пыль с чего-то старого, давно изжившего свое. Рей задрожала, чувствуя, как непривычное, неуютное ощущение обволакивает рассудок — теплое и мягкое, но твердое в основе, дававшее понять, что больше она не одна в своей голове. Эмоции сплетались вместе, воедино, подобно кусочкам рассыпанной головоломки, соединяя ее с Беном — но оставляя привкус незавершенности. Завершить предстояло ей самой.

Как девственник, Бен, конечно, не продержался долго. Он кончил второй раз, впившись зубами ей в шею, и Рей зашипела — шпоры утолщались, не давая ей соскользнуть с члена. Но после всей возни, укуса, она и сама была недалека от разрядки — мышцы сжали член, замыкая их в этой позе. Ничего… еще не поздно, она всегда может улизнуть от Бена и пойти своей дорогой.

Но все же, почти вопреки желанию, она бурно кончила, пока ее почти-самец дрожал за ее спиной.

— Ничего себе… Ты такая… — Он нечаянно потянул назад слишком сильно, и Рей зарычала. — Там так узко.

— В этом весь чертов смысл!

Срывая дыхание, Бен снова начал извиняться, но узы так и остались половинчатыми. Рей уже кусали раньше, так что случившееся минуту назад не стоило считать концом света.

Настал его черед заслужить ответный укус.


End file.
